Ted Nugent
Ted Nugent is a blistering sociopathic white supremacist, and violent psychopath. He is a pathetic creature. He is a dirt-eating loser who doesn't know when to shut up. He is a man-child who, for over 40 years has been continuously throwing temper tantrums like a big baby. It is a wonder that he hasn't been deported. Ted Nugent is a dangerous enemy of common sense, as he posts moronically inane things every day on facebook, and other social media. He can't go a single day without bitching about how much he hates liberals, Muslims, black people, Barack Obama, or anyone who isn't a gun-loving inbred redneck. Early Career Born on December 13, 1948, in Detroit, MI to the KKK(Seriously, only explanation for why he is so psychotically racist), Nugent became interested in rock & roll early in the game, picking up the guitar as a youngster, while his disciplinarian father passed his beliefs down to Nugent. In the '60s, Nugent formed his first bands (including Royal High Boys and Lourdes), drawing inspiration from such groups as the Nazis and KKK. But it wasn't until the formation of the Amboy Dukes that our pathetic racist ass here got his first taste of stardom (it was also around this time that Nugent began playing a Gibson Byrdland guitar, a model which would be instantly associated with him throughout his career). The other members of the group didn't exactly share Nugent's clean-living lifestyle, as proven by their psychedelic hit single "Journey to the Center of the Mind," which Nugent claimed he didn't know at the time was about being "under the influence." The band managed to issue several albums throughout the late '60s -- 1967's self-titled debut, 1968's Journey to the Center of the Mind, and 1969's Migration -- as the group fit in well with such other high-energy rock bands to emerge from the Motor City: MC5 and the Stooges in particular. With bandmembers coming and going at an alarming rate, Nugent remained the only constant member -- eventually officially changing the band's name to Ted Nugent & the Amboy Dukes by the '70s, and issuing 1971's Survival of the Fittest, 1973's Call of the Wild, and 1974's Tooth, Fang & Claw. While none of these releases exactly stormed the charts, Nugent and his cohorts remained an in-demand concert draw, as he also set up "guitar duels" on-stage around this time (battling with MC5's Wayne Kramer and Mahogany Rush's Frank Marino, among others). Peak Success By the mid-'70s, Nugent decided to finally ditch the Amboy Dukes name and set out on his own, assembling a first-rate backing band that included second guitarist/vocalist Derek St. Holmes, bassist Rob Grange, and drummer Cliff Davies. By 1975, the new band was signed to Aerosmith's management company (Leber & Krebs), as well as the same record company, Columbia, resulting in the release of Nugent's self-titled debut in November of the same year. The band immediately struck a chord with the heavy metal/hard rock crowd from coast to coast, due to the band's over-the-top stage show. But the bandmembers' relationship with Nugent was rocky at best -- Nugent wanted complete control of the band, while the others wanted it to be more of a democracy. The end result was St. Holmes leaving the band prior to the sessions of their sophomore effort, 1976's Free-for-All(which saw a then-unknown singer by the name of Meat Loaf filling in for the departed singer). St. Holmes returned, however, in time for the album's ensuing tour, and by the release of 1977's Cat Scratch Fever (which spawned the hit single title track), Nugent and his band was one of the top rock bands in the U.S. -- storming the charts and selling out arenas coast to coast. By now, Nugent had assumed the stage persona of a caveman -- hitting the stage dressed in nothing but a skimpy loincloth and knee-high boots, and would often begin his show by swinging out on a rope à la Tarzan (!). Like other rock acts of the '70s (KISS, Cheap Trick, Peter Frampton, etc.), Nugent used a live album to catapult his career to the next level of stardom -- 1978's classic Double Live Gonzo! But despite all the success, the members of his band began deserting him one by one over the course of such albums as 1978's Weekend Warriors, 1979's State of Shock, and 1980's Scream Dream. To add insult to injury, Nugent found himself bankrupt around this time, due to several failed business ventures and poor management. Finding his Racism He is a seriously pathetic disgrace to the human race. He should be blasted from the Earth onto the moon, and left there to rot. Fucking pathetic loser should have been arrested ages ago. Nobody wants this fucking piece of shit around. Later Career Nugent returned to his solo career, issuing his best album in over a decade, 1995's back to basics Spirit of the Wild, while several archival releases turned up throughout the '90s: 1993's three-disc box set Out of Control, 1997's Live at Hammersmith '79, as well as his first three albums reissued with added tracks and newly remastered sound in 1999 by the Epic/Legacy label (also issued at the same time was the first truly comprehensive compilation of the Amboy Dukes, the 18-track Loaded for Bear). The Nuge was also the subject of an interesting VH1 Behind the Music episode. He continued to tour well into the 21st century (landing the opening slot on KISS' Farewell U.S. Tour in 2000), and issued the third live collection of his career, Full Bluntal Nugity, in 2001. Uggghhh............ Piece of shit..... Life Outside Rock He is a seriously pathetic disgrace to the human race. He should be blasted from the Earth onto the moon, and left there to rot. Fucking pathetic loser should have been arrested ages ago. Nobody wants this fucking piece of shit around. He has severe mental problems, due to which he does not shut the hell up about his sheer hatred for Muslims, Barack Obama, liberals, black people, and anyone who isn't a gun-toting redneck. He seriously needs to shut his fucking mouth. Essay On January 20th, 2017, Nugent published an essay titled "How I Got In Trump's Pants", detailing a late night threesome he had with James Comey and Donald Trump at a 5-star hotel, while playing a Marvin Gaye album on a CD player. He talked about how James Comey had the most fun. According to Nugent, Near the end, he climaxed so hard that there was pee all over the walls, which Trump ended up licking, after which he licked Comey and Nugent's butts. The hotel staff had a field day cleaning the room up the following day. This book is yet to be circulated. Category:Hard Rock Category:Rock and Roll Category:Rhythm and Blues Category:Vocalists Category:Completed Articles Category:Guitarists Category:Village Idiot